Locket
by authoress-next-door
Summary: Sakura's fed up of the cold acts of her father, Konoha finds out Orochimaru's real goal, and everything happened when they found out about Sakura's secret locket.
1. Chapter 1

**new story.**

**I don't own Naruto. I just own the plot.

* * *

**"Sakura-chan! Let's go out tonight!" Naruto grinned while walking beside his pink-haired friend.

Sakura stretched her arms toward the starry sky.

"Nah... maybe next time Naruto. Besides, we just came home from an S-class mission and we were delayed. My mom and dad are probably worried sick about me." Sakura said.

Naruto's grin slowly disappeared. He envied Sakura. He had no family. No mom, no dad to go home to and share his stories about his missions. Then his smile returned when he remembered Sakura's words to him.

_"Don't say you don't have anyone left Naruto, you still have me and the others! I'll be your sister! Kakashi-sensei can be our dad! And Jiraiya can be our grandpa!"_

A small laugh escaped Naruto's lips.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head while smiling, "Nothing."

Sakura shrugged.

They entered Tsunade's office and reported their mission. It was a bit late when they were dismissed.

Sakura headed straight to her house and Naruto straight to Ichiraku.

-

As Sakura entered their house, she saw her mom sleeping on the couch with a book on one hand. Sakura smiled as she kissed her mom on the forehead.

Her mom woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm home, mom." Sakura smiled the more.

"Huh... Oh!!! Sakura-chan!" Her mom hugged her tight immediately. Sakura hugged back.

"I was so worried! The Hokage said you were supposed to be back here three days ago!" Her mom spilled some tears.

Sakura wiped her mom's tears away. They didn't look alike. Her mom's hair color's red and her features are a lot different from Sakura's.

"I'm here, no need to worry!" Sakura calmed her down.

The house was quiet and only the silent sobs of Sakura's mom and Sakura's voice filled the room.

"Where's dad?" Sakura asked.

"He's asleep upstairs."

Sakura and her dad weren't close. He would always complain about everything she does. Sakura would ignore him for her mom. He hated Sakura for an unknown reason.

"Oh, so she's home." A strong voice from the stairs was heard.

"Isn't it great?" Her mom smiled.

Her father scoffed, "Whatever. At least you'll stop all your sobbing. It's late, go to sleep." And with that, he went back up.

Sakura sighed but smiled at her mom. "He's probably just tired. He's been working hard lately."

Sakura nodded.

-

Morning came and Sakura woke up a little late. After taking a quick shower she went down to eat breakfast. When she got to the kitchen she saw her dad.

"Morning dad." She smiled.

No response.

Sakura kept her smile as she went to the refrigerator. "Where's mom?" She asked.

No response.

Sakura got some milk and poured some in a bowl of cereal. She sat across her dad then started eating while her dad read the morning paper. It was a Sunday and her dad had no work during Sundays.

"Hey Dad, is it alright if I go out-" Sakura was cut short when her dad hit the table with his fist.

"GO OUT?!! NO! You've been out all month!" Her dad yelled.

"But I go out on missions...and...and... tonight's my only time to spend with my friends!" Sakura said.

"Missions!" He scoffed. "For all I care, you're just bitching around using these... these... missions as excuse!" Her father shouted.

Sakura was wide-eyed. "How dare you say that to me, dad???? I've been endangering my life just to keep you and mom safe, to keep Konoha safe!"

"If you're complaining about that then why don't you just quit being a ninja and help more around here?!!"

"I'm not complaining, dad!" Sakura said, keeping her tone that won't disrespect his dad. "I love being a ninja! I understand that things are always a mess around here. What I don't understand is why don't you accept me being a ninja?!"

Her dad was taken back. He narrowed down his eyes down at Sakura.

"Dad, being a ninja is my passion. It's not only a job! I understand you hate them because they didn't accept you but-"

Sakura was cut off when her dad slapped her. "Don't you dare..."

Sakura was in tears. She stomped out of the house, grasping her necklace.

* * *

**Okay. Chappie one is done.**

**Reviews people!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**late update. sorry!  


* * *

**Sakura took herself to the training grounds. Kicked some trees, punched some rocks... just to let out all the anger stored up inside her heart. She was just plain angry with her father right now.

"Stupid!!!"

Rock.

"Son of a-...!!!"

Tree.

"Damn assho-"

Hand.

Sakura was surprised. Her punch was caught by a hand. She gasped under the rain. Narrowing her eyes down she saw Sai holding her fist.

"Angry at someone?" He asked, his smile plastered on his pale, wet face.

Sai let go of her fist and Sakura stood up straight.

"You're lucky you don't live with a damn stuck up father." Sakura sighed.  
"Why don't we go some place dry and talk it over with some hot choco?" Sai grinned.  
"Been reading your socializing books?" Sakura finally smiled.

-

Sakura and Sai arrived at a small cafe at the center of the village. As they entered, everyone seem to be starinag at the two. Well who wouldn't be? They were dripping wet! They took a table for two beside the glass wall. Sakura stared outside as Sai ordered something to eat. Outside, different colored umbrellas were held by rushing people eager to get home or some place dry. Some kids played under the rain.

"Hey ugly," Sai called.

Sakura looked at him. "Hm?"

"What were you doing punching and kicking those defenseless trees?" Sai asked.  
"Nothing." She sighed.

A waiter came beside their table and served them hot choco and two slices of cake.

"Tell me..." Sai said before taking a piece of cake. "What is it with your father?"  
Sakura scoffed. "Father..."  
"Come on. Tell me."  
Sakura took a deep breath. "Well... my father seem to hate me for some unknown reason. He probably hates me for passing the ninja exams when he couldn't.""He's bitter." Sai sipped his hot choco.

Sakura shrugged then took a sip from her hot drink as well.

"Hey... your locket's broken." Sai pointed.  
Sakura held her locket. "Oh this?" She smiled. "It's not broken."  
"But it's only half." Sai said.

She nodded. "The other half's with my father but I think he's not wearing it. Mom bought this when I was born, she told me that she gave the other half to my father and this half to me."

Sai smiled. "Sounds cool."  
Sakura smirked. "Cool if you're father's not so stuck up like mine. "  
"If you'd have the chance to pick a father, who'd you pick?" Sai seem to be getting better with his socializing.  
"Hmmm..." Who would Sakura pick?  
"I think I'll pick Iruka-sensei."  
"Eh?" Sai raised an eyebrow, his pale face was finally dry. "Why him? Why not Kakashi-sensei?"  
"Kakashi-sensei's not really... father material. But if he's the only one who'll adopt me, then I'd still say yes."

Both of them laughed.

Sakura forgot about her father even for a brief moment. She was really thankful that she had friends. The rain had stopped and the two decided to walk around Konoha for awhile.

"So... you afraid to go home?" Sai asked.  
"Me?" Sakura scoffed. "I'm not afraid. Why should I be afraid? Of my dad? Like hell... I'm not doing anything wrong."  
Sai sighed. "Maybe he's not your biological father."

Sakura glanced at her pale friend who was only smiling. But it was a chance. Even if it was one in a million of a chance, she'd still take that.

"Well... let's just hope for the better. The sooner I become a jounin, I'd leave our house." Sakura smiled.  
"What about your mom?" Sai asked.

As they saw a bench, they sat and stared at the people passing by them.

"She'll get over it."

There was a moment of silence between them until Kakashi saw the two and walked towards them.

"Having a date?" kakashi said behind his book.  
"No, sensei... just hanging around." Sakura said in a low voice.

Kakashi noticed his student's voice. He shut his book and placed it on his back pocket.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi stared at his only female student.  
"Nothing's wrong." Sakura looked away with a pout.  
"Then what's with the face?" Kakashi's expression didn't change but he was sincere and caring.  
"What face?" Sakura still looked away.  
Kakashi poked Sakura's cheek. "That face."

Sai stared at the two. "She hates her father."  
Kakashi looked at Sai then to the pinkette, "Is that so?"

Sakura didn't answer. Kakashi sighed while shaking his head.

_"He's gonna give me his lecture again about my father being my father. Damn!!!" _Sakura thought as she crossed her arms.

"Sai, would you mind if I take Sakura on a walk?" Kakashi asked.  
"Not at all sensei." Sai smiled.

Sakura was surprised, what was Kakashi planning? Without a word, Kakashi offered his hand and Sakura took it without hesitation. The two walked inside the park.

"Sakura... why do you hate your father so much?" Kakashi asked.  
"Isn't it obvious? He LITERALLY hates me being a ninja and being his daughter!" Sakura said as she threw her hands in the air.  
"Hmmm..." Kakashi looked like he was in deep thought.  
"You look troubled sensei." Sakura noticed as they stopped their tracks.  
"Are you wearing that locket?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about that? I tell no one about my locket."

Kakashi took a deep breath then placed a hand on top of Sakura's head.

"I think, I think it's better to tell you a story about a girl I rescued when I was still an ANBU." He knew that there was no turning back on his words now.  
"What does it have to do with me, with you, or anyone else for that matter?" Sakura crossed her arms.  
"Oh listen to me first. It matters to everything and to everybody."

Sakura was confused but she played along.

"It was right after the day the fourth hokage sealed kyuubi inside Naruto..." he began.

The two now sat on the grass, Sakura beside Kakashi.

"Then...?" Sakura urged for him to continue.  
"I was sent on a mission then... I was at Oto."

Sakura sighed. _"This is gonna be a long story."_

"The village was in chaos as well, that time. I passed by a burning house and I heard someone scream for help. So I followed the voice and it lead me to a woman who just bore a baby girl. The woman told me to take care of her daughter and give her to his father when I find him."  
"Wait," Sakura butted in. "How would you find the baby's father when-"  
"Listen to me first." Kakashi smiled under his mask. _"Finally, she's interested"  
_Sakura nodded. "Okay, go on then."  
"I asked who the baby's father was. In response she only gave me something and told me that the father will know that the baby is his when he sees it and then she died."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, waiting for the continuation.

"What?" kakashi asked as he noticed Sakura staring at him.  
"That's it?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
"What happened to the baby? Did she find her father or did he find her? What the 'thing' the woman gave you???" Sakura threw a lot of questions to his sensei.  
"Oh look at the time, I must be going! Bye!" With that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
"You don't even have a watch!" Sakura yelled to the smoke beside her.

Sakura groaned. She just wasted time listening to some lame story when she could've trained for awhile or did something productive. Sakura decided it was best to just go home.

When she arrived home, her parents were there. Sakura's mom smiling at her and her dad... let's just say he wasn't looking very nice at his daughter.

"Sorry if I took off." She apologetically said to her mother before she headed to her room.

Inside her room, she quickly changed her clothes then tied her hair in a loose bun. She faced the mirror and stared at her necklace.

--FLASHBACK--

_"Mommy! I want a REAL locket! The one you gave me is broken!" A seven year old Sakura whined.  
"It's not broken dear!"  
"Then where is the other half???"  
"Your father has it. He loves you very very much."_

--END FLASHBACK--

"Yeah right." Sakura mused.  
"Sakura honey?" Her mom called from downstairs.  
"Yeah mom?" She answered.  
"Could you get the pearl ring from my dresser? Ino's mom will borrow it."

Sakura sighed but obeyed. She headed for ger parents' room and went over to her mom's dresser. Bottles of creams, lotions, moisturizers, and make up were everywhere. Sakura finally saw the brown jewelry box and opened it.

"Pearl, pearl, pearl..." She repeated until she took the pearl ring out.

But as she took it out, a necklace came with it. "Oh!" Sakura bent down to pick it up.

It was half of the locket she was wearing. Sakura stared at it and took hers out. "Since he doesn't wear it, might as well put it together."

Sakura tried but it won't go together. "Ugh!" She forced it.

"Sakura dear!" Her mom called which startled her.  
"Coming!" She shouted back.

Sakura took the necklace and placed it on her pocket while she headed downstairs.

"Where's Ino's mom?" She asked, looking around.  
"She'll be here any minute. She's in a hurry so I decided to get it early."  
"Ah. I-I'll just be in my room." Sakura stuttered.

She half-ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. She clicked the lock and threw herself on her bed. She took out the necklace from her pocket and took her own as well. She tried putting them together again. She tried every angle, every side, every corner... but it just wouldn't budge.

"It just won't fit."

* * *

**I know it's corny but bear with me! I am in so much pressure and hate right now. BV!!! Reviews please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATED! HUZZAH! DON'T KILL ME! And yep, I still suck at writing.**

* * *

Sakura tried and tried in every angle possible, still the locket won't fit. What she was wearing was too large and the one she took from her mom's jewelry box was too small.

"Weird." Sakura said in disbelief. "Probably got the wrong locket."

Sakura stood up and headed back to her mom's room. She heard her mom and dad downstairs talking to Ino's mom. She opened the jewelry box and tried to find the other half of her locket. She searched every corner and every pocket of the box but she ended up disappointed.

"Huh..." Sakura closed the box. When she was about to leave, she heard footsteps coming in. "Shit."

Sakura had to hide. She was forbidden to enter her parents' room except when she was told. When she was young she thought it was normal until she heard about her classmates' and friends' stories on how their parents treated them.

Sakura ducked and rolled under the bed. She laid still and made her breathing shallow. She heard her mom and dad enter the room.

"Why did you let her borrow your ring? It's a real pearl, dear."

"Oh come on, it's just for one night. I haven't used them in ages! And she promised to take good care of it."

Sakura felt the bed go down as her mom sat on the bed.

"Wow it's raining hard again."

"Where's Sakura?"

"Sakura? She was here awhile ago. She's the one who handed me the ring. I made her get it."

"She isn't in her room. I checked."

"Maybe she's in the bathroom."

Sakura saw her father walk out of the room and her mom followed. Sakura rolled out from under the bed and rushed outside and went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Sakura, honey?" Her mother called.

"See? That girl is always out! Why I oughta-"

"I'm in the kitchen, mom!" Sakura answered. "You need anything?"

"Nothing, dear!"

Sakura sighed as she leaned against the counter. She looked out the window from across the room and saw that the rain continued and has become more intense. Sakura took a deep breath and left the kitchen. She entered the living room and saw her parents looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, standing in front of her parents.

"Something's missing from my jewelry box!" Her mom said.

"Sakura, you're the last person to touch this. Give it back to your mom." Sakura's father said in a stern voice.

"W-What? I didn't take anything!" Sakura gulped, but retained composure. "All I took was the pearl ring mom instructed me to get because Ino's mother was gonna borrow it tonight."

"Put out your pockets." Her father stood up and demanded.

"What, you don't trust me?" _Stupid question._ She thought.

"Sakura just follow your father's order." Her mom said.

Sakura stared at them in disbelief.

"No..." Sakura said. "I had enough of this crap! I am so tired of always going home and having to make such an incredible effort to make HIM believe what I really did. And if you say to lie to him, mom... I'd lie. I would lie and make up excuses because you want him to feel good and satisfied with himself."

Sakura's mom stood up and slapped Sakura. She gasped at what she did but Sakura just smirked.

"See! The devil's daughter! You son of a bitch! We should have never agreed to taking care of you!" Her father yelled.

"Honey, no..." Sakura's mom pleaded at her husband.

"No, we should tell her the truth now." He held a dark grin. It almost made Sakura shiver.

"Truth? What truth?" Sakura asked, making her tone low.

"Honey... please no... I don't wanna lose her..."

Sakura waited. She was anxious.

"TELL ME!" Sakura screamed.

"You're not our daughter." Her father said with such a cold voice. "You are adopted. You're parents were murdered and left you. It was a pity really."

Sakura's tears escaped. Unconsciously, she cried.

"What?" She managed to blurt out.

"You were still a baby back then, Sakura. You were so little and so beautiful." Her mom started crying. "I couldn't be fertile so we decided to adopt and r-right there at the hospital, I heard someone talking about a baby being rushed because her parents were killed in an assassination."

Sakura looked down and started biting her lip.

"I saw you... y-you smiled at me and... and... I knew it had to be you." Her mother sobbed harder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, trying to stop herself from crying. Her fists were white from her tight clench.

"Because-"

"Because it wasn't necessary." Her father spoke. "Come on guys, enough with this drama. You should be thankful that we adopted you and stop this nonsense."

"You lied to me." Sakura said.

"Please believe me, Sakura... I loved you like you're my real daughter. And you're still my daughter." Her mom hugged her but Sakura just stood there, motionless.

"No, you loved me but you love him more; enough to make me bow my head even in shame just to give him what he wants." Sakura said.

"I just did those things so that we can have a happy family!"

"I'm sorry... but this isn't right. I am grateful that you took care of me and raised me but... now you've given me a choice; an opportunity."

Sakura removed her mother's arms around her. She slightly bowed her head then headed for her room.

"See that? She has no respect. She's an ingrate!" Her father scoffed. "Let her go. She's old enough to live on her own."

Sakura's mom sobbed as she sat back onto the sofa.

"YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE NOW! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU'RE MAKING YOUR MOTHER CRY!" He yelled.

Sakura, in her room, quickly took out her backpack. She stuffed random clothes and ninja necessities into her bag making sure she leaves nothing important behind so she wouldn't go back. Sakura finished packing and paused for a bit.

"Everything happened so fast... is this right?" Sakura asked herself.

Sakura shook her head, removing any second thoughts and jumped outside the window. She ran through the rain, as fast as she could. She ended up at Kakashi's doorstep. She knocked at the door and in a few seconds, the door opened.

"Sakura-"

Sakura hugged Kakashi and sobbed. She was dripping wet but Kakashi returned the hug.

"Hey, shh... shh... calm down." Kakashi said as he pulled her inside his house and closed the door. Kakashi made Sakura sit in the dining room. He took some towels and gave them to Sakura. She stopped sobbing and was calm.

"What happened?" Kakashi sat on a chair in front of her.

"They finally told me the truth." Sakura said, looking at the floor.

"Truth? They? What is this all about? And what's in the bag? Did you run away, Sakura?" Kakashi bombarded her with questions.

Sakura simply nodded. Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"It explains everything." Sakura said with her voice still cracked. "That's why he was so hard on me... he was so cold and unforgiving."

Kakashi knew where their conversation was heading so he sighed. He can't do much at that point anyway. He paused as she did. He tried to think. He tried to think of all the possible things that might happen from there.

"Sakura..." Kakashi said.

"I was so stupid, sensei. I should have felt it." Sakura said.

Kakashi sighed.

"I was adopted! I have no family!" Sakura started sobbing again. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his fragile student.

"There, there... we'll think of something. In the mean time, change your clothes before you catch a cold." Kakashi sighed. "The bathroom's upstairs, second door."

Sakura nodded and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands. She headed upstairs and changed her clothes. Kakashi rested his back on the chair, sighing.

"Sarutobi-sama was right..."

* * *

**Let's end it here...for now.**


End file.
